New World Order
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Sequel to Starlight Starbright Five years after the global catastrophy that ravaged the Earth, WOOHP, with Sam at the helm, is slowly trying to rebuild the shattered planet. Old habits die hard, however, as she's met with a resistance the likes of which


New World Order  
By The Steel Angel

Authors Notes - First off, I just want to say that this story is written as a sequel to DragonShadow's immensely popular fic, "Starlight Starbright". I take credit only for new events that unfold, and clearly acknowledge that all previous character development was implemented by DragonShadow himself. I'd like to thank him personally for allowing me to write this sequel to one of the best Totally Spies fics in existance, and one of my personal favorite fics ever. Thanks!

Chapter One  
Ghandi Was an Idiot

Words escaped her as she sunk down into the steaming water. It stung a bit, but she didn't mind. It was soothing. The bubbles felt almost creamy on her skin, and acted as a sort of dense cloud pillow, gently supporting her weight, even as her body pushed through them.

Her long red hair was tied back in a bun, which she had come to find was more practical than letting it hand down her back. No one would respect her if they were oggling her every ten steps that she took. That was another reason for the bath. It envigorated her. Made her feel like a woman again.

She reached up, and took the pins out of her hair that held it in its place. It spilled onto the bubbles, and instantly made her feel less stressed than she was. It wasn't much of an improvement. She was stressed all the time now. Stress may as well have been another limb on her body.

She sunk down to her neck, leaving only her head exposed above the water. Steam rushed to her nose and mouth, clearing her sinuses. She'd developed a few allergies these past five years. It must come with the job, she thought. She had no time for anything else. No, she was on duty all the time, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and three hundred and sixty five days a year.

When was the last time that she'd actually stepped out onto the open surface of the planet that she was trying so desperately to keep solid? The last time that she'd gone and done something with her friends? Hell, the last time she'd spoken to them, or to her mother?

She shook her head lightly. No, this wasn't the time for that. She wasn't a teenager anymore. She was twenty one years old, and the most powerful woman on the planet. It was her responsibility, as the head of the World Organization Of Human Protection, to keep the rebuilding countries of the world at peace. To keep them from destroying one another, beit by old feuds, sexism, racism, anti-semitism...

"So much hate in the world," Sam said to herself and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the water around her. She'd taken over Jerry's position as the head of WOOHP five years ago, after he sacrificed himself to try and preserve peace... even though he himself had commited mass genocide. He'd killed billons of people... to try and save the rest of humanity.

Sam still didn't know how to feel about Jerry's actions. She knew that she could never truly forgive him for taking the lives of so many innocent people. For a while, she subscribed to the mantra of a mother lion. A mother lion throws her cubs down a hill, and recognizes only those who climb back up as her own.

She didn't keep that analogy for long. It made it sound like Jerry was playing God. He was, in a way, but she knew that it wasn't his intent. His intent was good... but the way he made his goals happen, was more evil than what Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin ever did.

Sam let out a soft sigh, and slid further down into the water, submerging her entire head. Her eyes were closed, and her lungs were full of air. She sat there, under the water in a moment of silent recollection. How many lives had been taken by Jerry's Mistake? Millions? Tens of millions? Billions, even?

But she knew, even at the tender age of sixteen, that the world wouldn't rebuild itself. Not without an objective leader. Someone to keep the peace in all the ravaged countries of the world. It should have been Jerry's job. But Jerry wasn't around anymore. So, she'd taken the reigns of WOOHP. She knew in her heart, that it's what Jerry would have wanted. On the day that she assumed control, she made a solemn vow to herself. She'd never sacrifice one innocent human life, no matter what the outcome might be.

That was five years ago. Since then, her job as WOOHP director had grown more and more difficult. Nations were rebuilding. Squabbling over national boundaries. Territories. Verbal and Parenthetical agreements from before Jerry's Mistake. There were uprisings happening every day, it seemed. More and more people rebounding against WOOHP's attempt to keep peace in the world, so the planet and humankind could live and grow together, as one race.

She wouldn't allow the world to become what it had been headed for, before Jerry took action. Sam would honor Jerry's intent... to create a utopia on Earth. No wars, no murder, no crime. A single race of humanity, united and not divided by petty things like religion, skin color, or heritage. Peace on Earth was Jerry's one dream. One goal. And she was going to do her best to make his goal a reality.

"Miss Simpson! Miss Simpson!" She heard a hoarse voice cry out. She raised up, poking her head out of the tub to see two armed guards standing there, looking down at her. Her red hair hung wetly around her shoulders and back, sticking to her skin. White bubbles from the bathtub clung to her head.

"So much for privacy," She muttered, and looked at the male guard, who had shouted her name. "What is it?" She asked. The guard pulled his helmet off, showing a fresh laceration on the right side of his face. His eyes were cold. Dead, even. He spoke grimly.

"Another uprising. Right outside WOOHP headquarters. They're calling themselves LEGI. Let Earth Govern Itself." The guard said. Sam narrowed her eyes. Her eyes darted to the scar on her left arm. She'd had experiences with LEGI before. They were the most widespread resistance movement to WOOHP's peacekeeping of the planet.

"Numbers?" Sam asked as she vaulted herself out of the tub, modesty giving way to urgency. Bubbles and soapy water spilled out onto the tiled floor, but she'd clean that up later. She grabbed a green bathrobe that hung on the wall next to the door, and slipped it on quickly, throwing open the door and walking out of her bathroom, out of her own personal quarters, and into the bustling facility that was WOOHP Headquarters.

Of course, at the moment, it looked like a warzone. WOOHP agents were being driven back by an army of what looked like rejects from a Star Trek convention. They had a few guns, but mostly were armed with knives, swords, and clubs. They outnumbered her own agents almost two to one.

Sam snapped her head toward the two guards that still stood behind her. "Tell them to stand their ground. I won't lose this base." She said quickly, before rushing into the fray of the battle. Almost immediately, a knife was swung at her head. She dodged the blow, and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it into a painful contortion, before lifting her leg, and planting her heel in his gut.

Almost immediately, the focus of the LEGI mob began to shift toward Sam. They knew that she was the WOOHP leader. It was Sun Tzu's strategy. Take out the leader, and the rest will topple like ants. Sam smirked. Unfortunately for the mob, she'd also read Sun Tzu's "Art of War".

She vaulted up, grabbing onto a hand rail suspended ten or twelve feet above the crowd. She swung back and forth for a few moments, enough to gain a solid amount of momentum. Of course, the mob's focus was resting squarely on Sam, which was just like she intended. They paid no attention to the regrouping WOOHP security force.

"NOW!" Sam screamed. WOOHP forces on all four corners of the building, rocketed a barrage of green streaked bags into the crowd. Knock-out gas. Hopefully, most of the people would realize what was happening, and they'd retreat. They'd hold the ones that they captured as terrorists.

Unfortunately for Sam, she knew what was coming. The gas wafted up into the building, passing by her before it made its way to the ventilation ducts. She couldn't hold her breath that long, not even close. She took a deep breath, inhaling a generous amount of the gas. Instantly, she felt her limbs go weak. The hands that grasped the metal bar loosened. Her vision was going dark.

She felt the strange senation of falling through the air, then being caught by someone. She looked up with half-closed eyes, which were closing more with every passing second, to get a brief glimpse of blond hair before her eyes closed completely, and she drifted off into a sea of unconsciousness.

---

"Old girl's still got some fight left in her." A voice said. Sam heard it faintly, but it sounded like more of an echo. She opened her eyes halfway, to see two familiar faces standing over her. One of the girls looked down at her. Her blue eyes, and sweet smile were a dead giveaway to her identity.

"Clover...What... why... you're supposed to be..." Sam said, bringing a hand up to rub her aching forehead. Clover reached down and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and smiled lightly. Her attitude and demeanor hadn't changed since they were teenagers. She still had that same, arrogant, cocky smirk.

"Settle down, Sammie. I left responsibility with one of my lieutenants. After all, we can't take ALL the power from the boys. It'd give them horrible inferiority complexes. Hmm... Though I guess that means they'd all work extra hard to impress me... which would equal a bunch of really hunky, muscular, obedient men. Huh, maybe I'll go back." Clover said, putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

Sam smiled. Even after all these years, she knew that she could always count on Clover. Their friendship hadn't wavered at all, even though Sam was technically Clover's boss. It was actually the first time that Sam had seen Clover in months. The three main ex-spies had all been given different paths to follow. Sam was the director of WOOHP, of course.

She'd given Clover the task of keeping Europe under control. Clover had taken a huge army of WOOHP soldiers and battle drones, and had literally shut off the continent of Europe to the outside world. Sam had questioned this act of course, but she began to see results quickly. As soon as the European heads of State began to see that they weren't going to be able to depend on outside sources, they began to rebuild themselves. So well, in fact, that in the four years since Clover had initially been given this task, most of the Western European countries were once again among the leaders of the world in terms of national wealth.

Sam had taken charge of the United States of America, and WOOHP itself. The United States was no longer a global imperium, but rather an equal player in global politics. Sam made sure that any one nation would not have power over another. This point had to be driven home with people in the United States, who still saw their country as the world's policeman.

The world didn't need policemen. It needed caretakers. Which was just what Sam was turning WOOHP into. As soon as peace on earth was realized, she'd dissolve WOOHP and step down as director, rejoining society as a living, breathing citizen, rather than a cold, persistant director, fighting back rebellions and coups on a weekly basis.

"Sure they'll... be okay... without you?" Sam asked, still a bit weak from the knockout gas.

"No big." She said, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "How are the 'rents?" She asked, pacing around the small infirmary that Sam was in. Sam thought for a moment. In all honesty, she hadn't even seen her own mother in weeks, let alone Clover or Alex's mother.

"I'm sure they're fine. They haven't moved rooms, as far as I know. You're welcome to go and see them." Sam said. Clover nodded slightly. Sam looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. She really did treasure these moments. With Clover, with Alex, or with her mother. They were the few moments in time where she could be herself. Where she could let her emotions show. "Is it ever going to end, Clover? All these stupid uprisings... don't they know that we're doing what's best for humanity, and the world?" Sam asked.

Clover walked over next to Sam's bed, and sat down in a small white chair next to it. "Transitions of power aren't ever peaceful, Sammie. You're good at History. You know that." She said, then put her hand on Sam's. "The world's gonna see in time that we're right. It's just... too much of a shock to everyone right now. They're entire reality has been turned upside down the last five years. Heck, we don't even have working cell phone service availible to the masses yet. That's a crime against humanity itself." Clover said. Sam chuckled lightly.

"But do they have to try and kill us every time we move ahead with something? I mean, there's nothing wrong with peaceful resistance. Martin Luther King Jr, Malcom X, Ghandi... they all accomplished their goals without using violence. Why can't any of these groups learn from them?" Sam asked.

"Well, Ghandi was an idiot." Clover said, with a sly smile. "Like I said, bloodless revolutions are impossible. We've just gotta ride it out." Clover said. Sam nodded. For some reason, Clover just had this definitive way of talking. Like everything she said was fact. She could convince a math professor that two plus two equals chair. "Now, get some sleep. Alex is gonna finish up her tour of Africa, then she'll beon her way back to WOOHP headquarters, and she'll want to see you first thing when she gets off the plane. So you need rest." Clover said.

"Yeah... I've missed Alex..." Sam said. While Clover was good at seeing things out to the end, Alex was more of a people person. She was WOOHP's ambassador to every country in the world that still had a leader, which oddly enough, was every single one of them. With her cute face, sexy smile, and curvy figure, she could be a very persuasive politician.

Clover smiled. "I'll be down visiting with my Mom. I'll come and get you when Alex arrives." Clover said, and leaned down, kissing Sam on the cheek lightly. Sam smiled. Clover was right. Any day now, humanity would see that WOOHP was a benign force, not a malevolent one.

A chill ran through the air, cutting through the blanket wrapped around Sam like butter. She shivered lightly. Her stomach became uneasy very quickly. Why? She shook her head and tried to play back the thoughts she'd been having not ten seconds ago, but something was disturbing her. Was that cold wind an omen? No... it couldn't be. Everything was going to be all right... Everything.

To Be Continued...


End file.
